Sweet Tooth
by Manic Zombie Queen
Summary: Sasuke awakens to a nightmare world where his brother is his keeper in an underground area unknown. Post time skip, Uchihacest, lemon. Don't read if you don't like! Chapter three up!Um, turned into slight Orosas chapt. 3 mainly FYI.
1. Sweet Tooth

Okay, so this is my first Uchihacest fic, and it's supposed to be post the time skip, after Orochimaru's death and before the fight, but I'm not sure of exactly what happened before this if there was anything which you need to know. Rate fairly please, and it's rated M because of explicit fruity goodness.

Characters are not mine; they belong to the creator of Naruto, and for that I love him.

Lyrics edited to fit the story, "Sweet Tooth" by Brian Warner and the rest of the band from Portrait of an American Family.

**Sweet Tooth**

_His heart shivers in my hand,_

Sasuke stood in front of his torturer, his captivater, and his brother. His wrists were red from the bindings, which were still on him, keeping his hands pinned behind his back. Stripped down to the plain underwear from the purple and white uniform of years of service for Orochimaru, legs held to the floor.

_He's melting on me like cotton candy._

_I make the faces that make you cry,_

A figure reached out from the shadows, the Akatsuki cloak shed from the thin frame, the raven hair held back with the ponytail. Itachi was the owner of this new 'toy', for he had been growing tired of Kisame and the others. They did not suit his need; his desires for the pale flesh of his kin, so soft like silk and hardened muscle under the layer of beauty. A frown etched onto the older Uchiha's face, one that had brought nightmares to Sasuke for years.

_I want you more when you're afraid of_

_My disease, disease is draining me_

A hard hit to Sasuke's back forced him to the ground, where his back was straddled easily.

"You've got almost no fight left in you with this," Itachi murmured seductively, stroking the cheek of the teenager underneath him.

"But I know what will make you scream again."

_Anymore you're not so 'pretty please'_

_Disease, disease is draining me_

A muffled cry in agony as Sasuke's body was thrown onto the floor after being pulled up; a glare from the blood eyes made his body freeze like a rabbit. These days- hours even- had made him weaker then before, bleeding and crying silently on the floor, now with no other person but himself to blame. He was always weak, would always be weak.

_I want you more when you're afraid of me_

A hand caressed his cheek softly, the other sliding down his back, under the thin material, to the front of his body. Flipping his body to face the attacker, the careless hand groped him shamelessly, the other forcing Sasuke's face to meet Itachi's in a violent kiss.

_I will break you inside out_

Once the contact with the organ had been made, hormones forced his body to react, arching his back, groaning into the kiss shamefully, and hands curling into tight balls under him. The dominating hand on his face left, slipping to Itachi's back pocket, pulling out something which Sasuke could not see, until the expert fingers were sliding around his entrance, playfully slipping in and out with no way of him to know except when it was happening.

_You are mine, you are mine_

"You don't get it, do you? Though you're 'Lord' is allowed to do this, and it seemed he did, when someone who actually is going to be a little more careful with you, you squirm away? How poetic."

_I will break you inside out_

The first push in made the younger scream; a sadistic grin on the older Uchiha's face showed how that little scream out would be so important to him in a way.

_You are mine, you are mine_

Soon the pain became an ache, dulled to the point where Sasuke could barely feel the sting as his older brother slammed into him, until groaning out as something inside his body was hit.

"You feel that, brother? I bet that the snake-pervert never tried to make you feel anything." Itachi smirked, letting a mental note of where to hit again.

_His hair hangs in swollen strings_

The sweaty mass soon became tangled together as the tight rope was loosened, allowing the crazed younger of the two to wrap his arms around Itachi's back, fingernails digging into the pale skin, head tilted back in the painful pleasure, legs wrapped around his brother's waist.

_I'm choking on him, it feels so sickening_

Itachi's body was equally tangled into the rocking, the violent thrusts into Sasuke's body, making the other groan and cry out with a reddened face, until silenced by the yet again violent kiss, their tongues wrapping around one another, massaging each other.

_I make the faces that make you cry,_

_I want you more when you're afraid of_

Soon the two were pushing at each other at the same rate, hair tangling together, the tie thrown off somewhere nearby, both sets of red eyes glazed over with lust and passion.

"Hnnm… Hah..." pants and groans escaped Sasuke's bruised lips, his head tilted back, eyelids almost covering his eyes, Itachi's mouth on his neck, sucking at the skin, making it flush red.

_My disease, disease is draining me _

Itachi could feel the pressure inside him building up; he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, but refused to end before his brother. One of the skilled hands slid down Sasuke's stomach, reaching the throbbing groin of his brother, before wrapping around it, massaging it with his cupped hand, the kiss fiercer, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, tasting and licking the entire area.

_Anymore you're not so pretty, please _

Sasuke groaned, his hips bucking again, pushing Itachi further inside, the muscles tightening around his brother, back arching in the pleasure and pain.

"Ah, Sasuke…. Calm…" Itachi could barely manage the words, feeling the already tight fit become tighter, latching onto him, making the drive become more powerful, pushing further and faster each time, abdominal clenches helping with the pushes, the two bodies sliding against one another with sweat and spit.

_Disease, disease is draining me_

A pitiful cry from Sasuke's lips could be heard, his body tightening again as he could feel his body reacting from the pushes, the touch of the soft hand on his body, the lips on his neck and upper chest, the mind-shattering over taking pleasure as each slam pushed his mind further over the edge. Further into the world where his brother was his sweet, his drug, his lover and he was the obedient one who could only twist under him, wanting to be the one who could bring Itachi to that level of pleasure.

_I want you more when you're afraid of me_

"Sasuke, I told you…" he groaned, feeling the cream colored liquid from his brother spill onto the two, as he could feel the need now stronger, more like an animal who wanted to make their mate theirs and no one else's, forever.

_I will break you inside out_

Sasuke groaned again, feeling the thrusts become more and more like something which he wanted the old lover which he had to be like, not only a predator but a person which made his body satisfied before their own.

Itachi muffled the cry which would have made Sasuke realize how much this had been in his brothers hair, eyes closing with the final thrust, hands digging into the floor, nails breaking with the pressure, before his body lay on top of Sasuke's, panting.

"_**You are mine, you are mine."**_

****

Well, I hoped that this was entertaining to you, and if enough good comments come from this then maybe there will be a second one continuing the story with a different set of lyrics.

EDIT: Chapter Two will exist soon, people! I've gotten enough feedback that it seems people want more. -gasp-

-Wes a.k.a. noonelikesme


	2. The Last Day on Earth

Well, I'm back again, and I've found a way to show the two people's thoughts, so I'll explain below.

Rated M still, this time for language and other fun stuff. Besides, the entire fic can't be different ratings, right?

Characters still belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the two being Itachi and Sasuke primarily.

Lyrics "The Last Day on Earth", by Brian Warner and the band (again!), from Mechanical Animals.

Itachi's point of view will be shown when switched to and from with three > 

Lyrics are italicized.

**The Last Day on Earth**

_Yesterday was a million years ago_

After whet seemed like too long in a way, Sasuke awoke to the cold floor beneath his body, rope from his wrists somewhere else, and entirely stripped of any clothes. Shivering, he sat up, pulling the heavy cloth over his frame, breath visible.

_  
In all my past lives I played an asshole_

He heard the quite footsteps, looking behind to see the cloaked figure of his brother who had been so… unusual the night –he thought it had been night- before.

_  
Now I found you, it's almost too late _

"I see you're awake,"Itachi said, walking closer, emotions dead in his expression, unchanging, a startle for the younger compared from the rushing and changing ones from the experience.

_> >  
And this earth seems obliviating _

Itachi was feeling the guilt of the sex with his brother over-riding; it had been worse then he'd expected. He did not want to deal with the commitment which people wanted from him, so when there was the feeling which he refused to believe even **existed **strong and in full control, it almost scared him. So being dead to the raven haired-kin was his only option, unless he killed the teen.

_We are trembling in our crutches _

_High and dead our skin is glass _

"Itachi?"

The word startled him out of his thoughts, making him blink. Sasuke was looking at him from his seated position on the floor, eyes wide.

"Hnm?" was his only response, sitting next to Sasuke, the look on his face like that of his nightmares- scared, bruised, alone, and hurt.

"Why do you do this?"

_  
I'm so empty here without you _

"I don't understand- what did I do." There had always been a detachment which he felt, apart from the world, not sure of how to respond to the question. A pale hand- the ringed one which had left marks on the pale skin- stroked the bruised slightly chin, cheek, brushing away the deceiving tears.

_  
I crack my Xerox hands _

"You're acting like you don't even care, like what happened didn't even count for you! I hate the way you act, like you're all high and mighty and like your shit doesn't stink like the rest of us. Like you're the king of this fucking world…" A sob was emitted from those cracked lips, the shock hidden behind the emotionless eyes, scarlet and jet.

_  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies _

"I don't like commitment, otōto. You know that more then anyone. And everything else is just you're way of seeing things." The cold response was doing exactly as he presumed- more tears, more sobs, the whole nine yards of emotion packed into that ball of raging hormones called his little brother.

_  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye _

Dropping the keys at Sasuke's feet, standing slowly, Itachi could feel the reddened from tears eyes watching him, pleading for his return, to make everything change, to be sweet for the fact that Sasuke needed him, wanted him, craved almost.

_  
And the dog's slaughter each other softly  
Love burns its casualties _

He stopped at the doorway, waiting for the metal click and clang as the shackles clattered to the floor, the quiet sound as the fabrics rubbed against one another, going silent as Sasuke stood up, hands limp at his sides.

_  
We are damaged provider modules  
Spill the seeds at our children's feet _

"Your shoes are at the door, and we're only a few miles away from your 'Lord's country. I can assume you can make it there yourself." Cold words, emotionless despite that under the layers of metal coverings, the unbroken heart of Itachi's heart was slowly being pulled apart, shattering at the floor.

_  
I'm so empty here without you  
I know they want me dead _

"Of course." Weak voice, arms wrapping around the torso, pale as the white shirt, a quiet sniffle, and he was moving.

_  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll be together while the planet dies _

Standing outside, Itachi slowly made his way towards the hotel where Kisame awaited for his return, though probably too involved with one of the managers again. He did not turn back; knowing that one final look at the still crying boy would make him vomit, then return to him.

_  
I know it's the last day on earth  
We'll never say goodbye_

Sasuke ran at full speed away, trying to forget that look which he saw on his brother's face, the emotionless mask which a single tear ran slowly down, showing that this would never work out, that it would never be right, no matter how many times that they wished it could be, should be, but never would be. They were not in the correct lines of life- one an un-loyal boy who worked for a snake, the other a mass murder who wanted to kill off the weaker link of his family.

_**We'll never say goodbye.**_

Angst, yes? I hope you enjoyed the two-shot (so far I think), and that it wasn't too much of a shocker that Itachi would dump him. So, review for me, and tell me how you thought of it!

-Wes, aka noonelikesme


	3. Tourniquet

Okkies, you guys are really making me work- see, I planned on it being a one shot, but _noo_, it had to have another chapter. Now it's number three! D:

Okay, sarcasm gone. I actually like this story, which is good for you guys. But my head is hurting! (Not)

Song Tourniquet by the same band, belonging to them. The edits are small, so no real biggie.

Characters still belong to Masashi Kishimoto, one of my gods.

So enjoy the whined and poked out third chapter, which is somehow orosas though this is an itasas?

OO

-Wes

**Tourniquet**

_"This is my most vulnerable moment" _

_He's made of hair and little teeth_

_And things I cannot speak_

The way down into the dark abyss, which was the place Sasuke now called home, was not pleasant, shivering when he finally arrived in his room. Laying down on the dark sheets, ignoring that the light was still on, he rolled to face the wall, closing his eyes, fighting back the tears which had appeared before in front of his brother.

_Spine is just a string_

_I wrapped our love in all this foil_

After- a day? an hour?- he awoke, sitting up slowly, not even noticing the figure which was watching him, having turned off the lights.

"You're awake, Sasuke-kun?" the harsh voice whispered, sitting next to the barely- conscious teen, a pale hand snaking around to his face, caressing his cheek. The twisted smile appeared once more, a sign of what he wanted for Sasuke's leave.

_He comes on like a crippled plaything_

_Silver-tight like spider legs_

"Nnm.. Not right now… I've barely woken up, Orochimaru," he murmured, eyes half-lidded, pulling away slightly, leaning against the wall, pushing softly away the hand which caressed his face.

_I never wanted it to ever spoil_

_But flies will always lay their eggs_

"No."

It wasn't surprising, really- Sasuke had doubted that the older snake thing would ever listen to him, being such an egoistic maniac who only wanted him for the same reason that Itachi had taken him, a day or so ago and before. During a time which he blocked his mid from ever remembering again, a time which made his hatred burn hotter then anything else, because his brother had never cared that he hadn't wanted it in the very beginning, in the tub…

No. He refused to remember it, right?

_Take your hatred out on me_

_Make your victim my head_

The clothes were gone in a flash, his body was being shifted, but right now he wasn't there, wasn't screaming out into the pillow, hands digging into the mattress. He wasn't feeling his body be slammed into cruelly, rudely, no. He was in space, in his mind.

_You never believed in me_

_I am your tourniquet_

He was thinking back to when he was a small child, innocence still intact. When that one night when he was what- six? - and he had been taking a bath. Both parents out of town for missions- he never learned what they were doing, but that had told Itachi. Of course they told Itachi.

_Prosthetic synthesis with butterfly_

_Sealed up with virgin stitches_

It was all good, so nice.. His daydream in the tub was the usual- he was off on some difficult battle, and saved a bunch of people, splashing around the water with the little yellow duck which he called his own. A gift from Auntie, yes?

_If it hurts just tell me_

_Preserve the innocence_

Yes, it was a gift. He had forgotten about that part. But he wasn't there, no, he was a third person watching the evens unfold like he was now seeing his own body being rocked with the bastards, his back being bruised and cut from those sharp hands, claws. How did Kimimaro survive this on a daily basis?

_I never wanted it to end this way_

_But flies will lay their eggs_

No… he wasn't there, he had to disassociate from that trauma, back into an older one, one which was not now, but back then. From brother dearest. Eyes closing, pulling away again.

_Take your hatred out on me_

_Make your victim my head_

He had come into the bathroom, in a towel as well, but that hadn't been surprising since they bathed together frequently before this. Itachi had slipped in behind him, pulling him into his lap, cradling him against something hard beneath him. Sasuke could remember this clearly- he hated sitting on that. It was like a screwdriver or something, but that couldn't be right since he wasn't wearing anything….

_You never believed in me_

The loud cry was what shocked him out of that state, remembering back to that trauma. Orochimaru pulled off his bruised and abused body, patting his ass softly, caring.

"Go take a shower. I got lazy."

So that's why he could feel something slowly sliding down his leg- but was it blood or the bastard's semen? It was dark in the room, so he couldn't tell. Sitting up from the crushed position, he rubbed his neck softly, feeling the 'love' nips and pulling the bathrobe that was on the floor- always on the floor- before walking out.

He saw the pale snake-thing walk slowly into another room, and whimpering from Kimimaro. So they were Orochimaru's sex slaves, with no freedom and no way to escape. They were the slut's way of being better then them. Of course, Sasuke would not want to remember the cry or pain which he heard as he walked down the hall, nor the unpleasant squishes and rips of flesh.

**_I am your tourniquet_**


End file.
